fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - niezależna gra wskaż-i-kliknij, horror stworzony przez Scotta Cawthona. Jest to jednocześnie sequel (z racji daty wydania) i prequel (z racji czasu akcji gry) do swojego poprzednika. Podobnie jak w oryginale, celem gry jest przeżyć siedem nocy w restauracji Freddy Fazbear's Pizza i tym samym uniknięcie zostania zgładzonym przez Animatroniki. Następna część wydana została 2 marca 2015 roku, Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Opis :"Welcome back to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! :In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the old and aging animatronics are joined by a new cast of characters. They are kid-friendly, updated with the latest in facial recognition technology, tied into local criminal databases, and promise to put on a safe and entertaining show for kids and grown-ups alike! :What could go wrong? :As the new security guard working nights, your job is to monitor cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after-hours. The previous guard has complained about "Issues"; namely, the characters trying to get into the office (he has since been moved to day-shift). So to make your job easier, you've been provided with your very own empty Freddy Fazbear head, which should fool the animatronic characters into leaving you alone if they should accidentally enter your office. :As always, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment." - oficjalny opis ze strony steam Rozgrywka Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze, celem gracza jest przeżyć noc, od północy do szóstej rano. Tym razem, wcielamy się w innego stróża nocnego, Jeremy'ego Fitzgeralda. Podczas zmiany, próbują zaatakować nas Animatroniki. Podczas, gdy w pierwszej grze, można było bronić się przed animatronikami poprzez zamykanie drzwi, tutaj zasady są inne. Stróż znajduje się w biurze, które nie posiada drzwi. Może jednak bronić się przed przeciwnikami świecąc latarką i zakładając maskę freddiego. Animatroniki dzielą się na 5 typów. *Pierwszy typ to animatroniki pojawiające się w biurze (Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Toy Freddy a także Golden Freddy). Pojawiają się wtedy, gdy strażnik nocny patrzy się w Monitor i by przeżyć ich atak, należy natychmiast założyć maskę Freddy'ego. Nim animatronik zniknie, musi minąć kilka sekund. *Drugi typ to animatroniki przebywające w szybach wentylacyjnych (Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy i Mangle). Można je zobaczyć, zaświecając światła w wentylacji. Tak samo, jak w przypadku tych pierwszych, należy założyć maskę, by zniknęły. Maska nie blokuje się i możemy ją ściągnąć bez zniknięcia animatronika, nie wiemy także, kiedy opuścił on szyby wentylacyjne, za to nie atakują nas, póki nie patrzymy w Monitor. *Trzeci rodzaj animatroników to te, które znajdują się w holu przed naszym biurkiem (Foxy). Założenie maski nie powoduje jego odejścia, a by się przed nim bronić, należy od czasu do czasu zaświecić na niego latarką. Gdy Balloon Boy znajduje się w biurze, nie można uaktywnić latarki, co wystawia nas na atak. * Czwarty typ to animaroniki, które znajdują się w korytarzu przed biurem, ale mamy na nich inny sposób niż wyżej (Golden Freddy). Jeśli pojawi się on przed biurem, nie możemy na niego świecić latarką i przyglądać się. Trzeba jak najszybciej założyć monitor. Powinien zniknąć. *Ostatni typ reprezentuje Marionetka. Bronić się przed nim możemy, nakręcając pozytywkę znajdującą się w Zakątku Nagród. Musimy do tego włączyć kamerę i przytrzymać klawisz. Jeśli zignorujemy pozytywę zbyt długo, Marionetka ruszy w naszym kierunku i nas zaatakuje. Nie da się przed nią obronić gdy wyjdzie. Opinie Wersja na telefony i tablety :Główny artykuł: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Gra mobilna) 15 i 20 listopada 2014 roku, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 zostało wydane na platformy Android i iOS. Gra oferuje zupełnie inne wrażenie, jako że zamiast korzystać z klawiatury, używa się tutaj ekranu dotykowego. Podobnie jak w pierwszej grze, trwa ona dwa razy krócej niż wersja na PC, co doprowadza do powiększenia agresji animatroników. Minigry w wersji mobilnej są znacznie mniejsze. Historia *14 września 2014 roku, Scott wypuścił pierwszy teaser na swojej stronie, przedstawiający zniszczonego, lecz działającego Freddy'ego Fazbeara. *28 września 2014 roku, na stronie pojawił się następny teaser, przedstawiający zniszczonego Bonnie bez twarzy a także nowego, Toy Bonnie po drugiej stronie. *7 października 2014 roku, Scott wypuścił następny teaser, przedstawiający Foxy'ego i Mangle za zasłoną. *15 października 2014 roku, pojawił się jeszcze jeden teaser, pokazujący obraz spod maski Freddy'ego Fazbeara. W tle widać było Foxy'ego, a napis na zdjęciu mówił "No place to run... and exactly one place to hide." *9 listopada 2014 roku, Scott podał jeszcze jeden teaser, przedstawiający alarm przy Zakątku Nagród. Podświetlenie obrazu powodowało pojawienie się z lewej strony Marionetki, wychodzącej ze swojego pudełka. *10 listopada 2014 roku, Scott ogłosił wypuszczenie dema gry. *11 listopada 2014 roku, Scott oficjalnie wypuścił grę Five Nights at Freddy's 2 na Steamie i Desura. Tego samego dnia, udostępnił demo z dwoma nocami na indieDB. *16 stycznia 2015 roku, z wyboru użytkowników Five Nights at Freddy's 2 wygrało 2 nagrody FEAR. *27 października 2015 roku, Scott aktualizuje grę dodają dynię w biurze. Nawigacja Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2